Cradles or storage racks exist for carrying side loading arms of refuse vehicles during over the road travel conditions. Ordinarily, the storage racks include an arm, via an interference fit, that connects the rack and arm together. However, over time, as the side loading arm is run multiple times and hits the rack during operation, the rack deforms. Once the rack is deformed, it no longer serves its purpose to support the arm during over road travel conditions. Thus, it is desirable in the art to have a support rack or cradle that is able to support the side loading arm during over road travel conditions for a long period of time.
The present disclosure provides the art with such a cradle or storage rack design. The present disclosure provides a biased rack that provides for movement of the side loading arm during over road traveling. The rack is biased such that the rack moves during bumpy conditions or the like, when excessive forces are applied to the arm, to enable movement of the arm. The rack is spring loaded to hold the arm in a rest position and to bias during an exerted force on the rack and to return the side loading arm to its original position after the force has been removed.